


勇者和恶龙

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2





	1. Chapter 1

　　 在北边有个望不到边的森林，人们都喊它禁林。森林里有一条恶龙，人们每个月都会为它献祭，若是没有献祭上肥美的牛羊，恶龙就会在夜深人静的时候，悄悄地带走一个家庭，然后在早上人们起床的时候，为众人下一场红色的雨。但它又是一条好龙，因为它从来没有掠夺任何人的财产，也没毁坏过任意一片庄稼，它甚至不需要美丽的少年少女作为仆从，它只要牛羊，并且拒绝让人类进入禁林。

　　谁也不知道恶龙活了多久，献祭的传统从祖父的祖父传到孙子的孙子，每个月鲜美的牛羊从未断过。但今年不太一样，就像是每个故事都会发生的意外一样，今年闹起了饥荒。庄稼干涸，牲畜病死，没人愿意把自家仅剩的、健康的牲畜用来献祭——献祭的家庭是轮流的，恶龙杀人却是随机的。多么不公平。

　　他们已经几个月没有献祭，也淋了好几个早上的血雨。或许是环境的不同导致了变化，当温热的血液洒在身上，幸存下来的人们内心却充满了窃喜——龙杀了人就走，从来不会带走什么战利品，这意味着死去的那家人的东西，哦主要是食物，毕竟那是现在最重要的东西了，只要他们抢得到那就是他们的了。

　　无论那条龙活了多久，它一定很蠢，是不是？

　　人们爱死了它的愚蠢，在这个时候。

　　

　　无论是在什么样的世界观中，或许有与世隔绝的国家，但不应该有与世隔绝的村庄。饥荒的消息传到了遥远的王城，国王陛下仁慈，派出了一队的士兵护送着一批粮食来到这偏僻的地区。人们流着欣喜的泪水，感激地亲吻来人绣着金线的披风。

　　“你们这儿的土地房屋可真奇怪。”带领着士兵的是一个红头发的小伙子，又高又壮富有活力，他抓起一把泥土递给身边的一个同伴，笑到：“似乎有股我们很熟悉的味道，是不是？”

　　“是血，大人。那是血的味道。”旁边一个老妇人代替了那个士兵做出回答，她的眼里充满了希冀。

　　“那可真是让人好奇。”红发的队长环顾四周，眯起了眼睛，“要多少血才能把你们的泥土和石块染成这个颜色，莫非在这看似和平的地方也曾发生过可怕的战争吗？”

　　“实不相瞒，大人，我们曾向王城传递过求助，但没人相信。”妇人的眼里满是哀伤，她指向禁林的方向，“在那片森林里住着一只恶龙，它强大而且冷血。但它不要钱财，不要仆从，它只要每个月足够的、新鲜的牛羊作为祭品。我们每个月必须将健康的牛羊赶到森林里，人不能进去，若是没有，它便会杀掉一户人家，把他们的血从上空洒下来作为警告。”

　　“你们有人见过它长什么样吗？”

　　“没有，大人。它只有在杀人的时候出现，又是趁着所有人都沉睡的时候。”

　　“哦这真不能怪大家不信，我可怜的夫人。”士兵摇摇头，“谁都知道龙是多么贪婪的生物，它们一生都在寻找和抢夺财宝。从没听说过，像您说的这只一样，这样的……足不出户。”他纠结了一下，终于想出个跟懒差不多的词来形容。

　　“别担心，夫人。”领头的那个小伙子拍了拍老妇人的肩膀，说，“既然我们在这儿，就不会对这事儿坐视不理。……嘿兄弟们！今晚好好休息。明天我们得进森林去看看，看看有没有个当勇者的机会。”

　　

　　故事里的勇者到底是怎么单枪匹马地杀死一条龙的呢？果然传说不可尽信，又或许是这条龙太过特别吗？

　　带领着众人的格兰芬多队长一边指挥着众人一边举起盾，弯腰屈膝，硬是抗住了这条黑色的巨龙扫过来的尾巴。 

　　相传巨龙皮糙肉厚、贪婪、喜爱炫耀，这条龙……请原谅他们的词穷，除了特殊实在是不知该如何形容。都说龙的皮肤刀枪不入，那你见过带着魔法保护罩的龙吗？（看在上帝的份上！多么的不公平！）都说龙的吼声能让方圆百里的生物恐慌逃窜，那你见过悄声无息的龙吗？这条龙从他们见到它的那一刻开始除了喷火就没开过口。他们不得不说，这条龙除了长相完全和传说中的龙没啥相似的地方，哦或许还有不好说话这一点。

　　格兰芬多是个平易近人的好小伙，每个人都喜欢和他说话，而现在，他希望自己的这个特质能够对这条龙也能起作用。

　　“看在我愿意把我的干粮都拿来孝敬你的份上我们能不能坐下来聊聊……哎呦！”

　　看来是不行。

　　当然，身为一个身经百战的战士，再大的难题他也能找出解决的方法——他发现龙的身边虽然有保护罩，却只对远程武器有用，比如弓箭或是掷出的长矛，而对于像他这样的，拿着剑的就不会被被魔法挡住。

　　“所有人全力攻击！掩护我！”

　　锋利的长剑向龙长长的脖颈砍去，那是王城最好的铁匠打造的，曾为他带来无数次的胜利，这次也不会例外。巨龙张大了嘴，还没来得及发出一声惨叫就已身首异处。

　　然而事情并没有结束，龙的脖子上的断口没有流血，而是泛起了白雾。众人还未发出的欢呼迅速冷却下来，所有人都抬起头看向白雾汇聚的地方，白雾汇聚成了一个人形。

　　长长的黑发，白皙的肌肤，碧绿的眼眸，纤细的身形。如果这个人是这条龙变成的话……

　　“这条龙是母的？”

　　无论是因为他们把龙砍了头还是因为刚才那句失礼的话，总之，出现的人被惹怒了。美人虽然生气起来还是美人，但是会变成危险的美人。她一挥手中的法杖，唰唰唰几个火球就超众人砸过来。

　　等等，那个法杖是从哪儿拿出来的啊？！

　　变成人的龙杀伤力比刚才大多了，她挥一挥法杖就让一群臭男人全飞了出去。老天……现在他们觉得刚才这条龙甩尾巴的攻击就好比被猫甩了一爪子。不过人形倒是比龙更好对付，在这位凶残的美人把格兰芬多打倒在地并把她光裸的脚丫子踩在对方脸上的时候，团结一致的士兵们一齐扑上去把两人全压在身下。

　　如果被压在下面的不是我，我会很爱这个人海战术的。差点吐血的格兰芬多在心里想道。

　　危险的法杖被盾牌压着，变成人的龙被捆起来，森林里的恶龙终于被解决了。不过……

　　“咦？她是男的呀？”

　　黑发的美人身上除了一件宽松的长袍什么都没穿，而直到这时大家才发现她，哦应该是他不仅没有柔软的胸部，因为战斗而散开的袍子下面，两条又白又嫩的长腿，腿间的男性生殖器官令人无法忽视。

　　“真可惜，这么好看竟然是男的……”听到不知是谁的嘀咕所有人都深以为然地点头，毕竟这条龙长得真的很漂亮……

　　气氛突然变得尴尬起来。

　　一群大男人竟然盯着一个男人的阴茎看了半天！众人羞耻的差点去撞树让自己清醒一点。

　　“咳咳，”格兰芬多决定赶紧把话题给转移了，“我们先休息一会儿然后赶紧回去吧。”

　　

　　国王派出了一队士兵向闹饥荒的村庄运送粮食，回来时却多了一个人，对此众人只是解释是路上所救的旅人。

　　格兰芬多带着男人回了自己家，这是众人商量出来的结果。似乎是因为变成龙的时候被杀死了，男人没法再变回龙的模样。一个巫师，若是被发现那是要被绑到柱子上烧死的，大家都意外地不愿意看到这样的场景，哦不，或许是意料之中心照不宣的事呢。至于跟着格兰芬多回家……这难道有什么不对吗？毕竟两人可是有过亲密接触呢。众人意味深长地指了指黑发男人光着的双脚。

　　“欢迎回来，老爷。”

　　“谢谢，卢平。这是萨尔，你给他安排一间客房，离我的房间近点。”别怪他们给他取了个像是女孩子的名字，这个名字还是他们一群人连哄带骗才让他开口的。声音倒是很好听，可惜发了一个“Sal”就不愿意说话了。

　　“好的，请跟我来……咦？”

　　格兰芬多回头，发现刚才还乖乖跟在自己身后的人已经不见踪影。两人面面相觑的时候听见屋子里传来尖叫声，他们迅速朝着声音传来的地方跑去。

　　厨房。格兰芬多的眉头跳了跳，心里有种不好的预感。

　　果然，刚刚找不到的人现在坐在厨房的地板上。看着厨房佣人们全缩在角落的害怕模样，他觉得他可能不太想看他在干什么。

　　“卢平，马上去放洗澡水。”格兰芬多大步向前，把萨尔嘴里的生肉扯出来，不顾对方抗议把人捞到肩上，一边指挥着众人：“我希望我洗完澡的时候能直接开饭。多做些肉。”

　　“另外，我希望你们知道什么不该被当做聊天的谈资。”

　　

　　格兰芬多把人扔进浴缸，压住瞪着他的人不让他出来，说：“听着，我知道你很饿。”谁让你嫌弃干粮不好吃宁愿一直饿着……“但是你现在是人不是龙了，人不能吃生的肉，要吃熟的。”萨尔瞪着他的绿眼睛和他的新鲜出炉的饲主对视，努力（用眼神）表示自己很饿要先吃肉的欲望，发现对方没有妥协的打算后，抓住他放在肩上的手并留下一个渗血的牙印。疼痛让格兰芬多的表情扭曲了一下，然后叹了口气沾湿毛巾擦了擦萨尔带血的嘴角，说：“洗洗，洗干净了就有肉吃了。”

　　然后他们两人一起吃光了家里所有的肉类存粮。

　　两个肉食动物的同居生活就这么开始了。


	2. 小日常

　　1）关于食物

　　“吃饭一定要有规律，一定要控制数量。”

　　“我有规律也有数量。一个月十五头牛十五只羊就够了。”

　　“不……我是说你不能一口气吃一个月的量！”

　　

　　2）关于厨师

　　“都说了你现在是人，就不能吃生的要吃熟的。我在家的时候不是挺乖的吗？我一出门你就本性暴露你是小孩子吗？”

　　“你在家的时候都是你给我做饭啊。”

　　“…………把厨房的人都给我叫来。”

　　

　　3）关于衣服

　　“在房间里也就算了，外人面前就不能穿好衣服吗？……不光套一件袍子不算穿好衣服！”

　　“我是男的，看光了也没关系吧？”

　　“……”

　　“我又不在意这些。”

　　“我在意！！”

　　

　　4）关于起床

　　“卢平，你的脸是怎么回事？”

　　“我刚才去叫萨尔先生起床，被打出来了。”

　　“……”

　　

　　“这都该吃饭了萨尔怎么还没起床……卢平？你没事吧？”

　　“没事……就是刚才去喊萨尔先生起床的时候又被打出来了。”

　　“……”

　　

　　“我本来就这样的，每个月吃一次肉，然后睡觉，等他们再送祭品。”

　　“那除了吃和睡，你平时还干什么？”

　　“……”（摊手）

　　“……好吧……”你真的是龙吗？！

　　

　　5）关于房间

　　为了改正某只龙极其不正常的作息，也为了保护自己可怜的、尽心尽力的管家，全家最耐打的格兰芬多决定让萨尔搬来和自己睡。

　　“？？？”隐居深山多年的龙表示不明白这是什么逻辑。

　　“总之，你来和我住一个房间。”

　　“哦。”

　　

　　6）关于春梦

　　怀里的人体温偏凉，柔软身形，和他晒成小麦色的皮肤不同，他的肤色是常年不见阳光的不太健康的白，但在这时染上了潮红就显得格外的好看。他吻过他黑色的发丝，吻去他眼角的泪珠，下身却越发的用力，逼得身下的人发出细细的哭泣声。他看着他平日里总是抿得紧紧的嘴唇现在变得红肿，忍不住用指腹去摩挲，结果被某个牙尖嘴利的家伙报复似的狠狠咬住，疼痛却让他更加兴奋……

　　“啪”

　　脸上火辣辣的疼痛让格兰芬多醒过来，他还没完全清醒，迷迷瞪瞪地看着和自己睡一起的人带着生气表情的脸。然后视线往下，看到的场景瞬间就把他吓清醒了，连带着昨晚旖旎的梦境也顺便回忆了起来。悲惨的是，他勃起的下半身不仅因为惊吓没有软掉，反而还因为眼前的画面硬了几分——

　　作为一个过了青春期很多年的人，格兰芬多没想到自己还有遗精的一天……不看这情况他不仅梦遗还射到睡他旁边的人身上了。然而春梦对象还在一脸不高兴地把自己裸露的双腿上白浊的黏液擦掉，用自己的睡袍……完全是越擦越脏，手上腿上黑色的袍子上都沾着精液。

　　格兰芬多觉得下身硬的发疼，还有点想流鼻血。

　　

　　7）关于渣男

　　“萨尔，问你件事。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你知道做爱……呃交配吗？”

　　“我有发情期的。”（看白痴的眼神）

　　“那是怎么解决的？”

　　“以前就去找妻子，后来就去找一处湖水呆着。”

　　“等等，你有妻子？”

　　“干嘛这么惊讶？我活了很久啊。”

　　“……那听你的说法后来分开了？”

　　“唔……就是发情期的时候交配，然后她给我生了好多蛋，孵出了好多小龙……超级吵，我觉得好烦就跑了。”

　　“……”渣男啊！！“你以后不要去祸害别的女孩子了知道吗？”

　　“？？”

　　

　　8）关于发情

　　萨尔来到格兰芬多家后的第一个发情期，他们俩抱着亲亲蹭蹭了一个晚上，除此之外什么都没做。对此格兰芬多郁闷地把自己塞进了酒馆连灌了好几杯酒，当初和他一起当勇者的伙伴们同情地拍了拍他的肩表示不愧是队长这样还能忍得住，同时开心地表示太好了祸害姑娘们的帅哥又少了一个。

　　回家后格兰芬多对萨尔在发情期的冷淡表现表达质疑，第一次用人形度过发情期的龙思考了一会儿猜测应该是化人了需求没那么强烈。

　　“……”不你的食欲并没有任何变化……

　　“不过我感觉接吻比交配要舒服，以前交配的时候没有接吻。”

　　“接吻不需要发情也可以哦，现在要来亲一个么？”

　　“要。”

　　格兰芬多觉得自己被治愈了。


End file.
